


For the thief with a covered eye

by Fiannalover



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bedroom Invasion, Flirting, M/M, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: As it turns out, a certain Archer was the newest loot that Black Bart earned for.





	For the thief with a covered eye

Opening the door to his room, Robin expected his bed, the decorations and furniture he had acquired over the years at Chaldea, and the privacy to indulge in a nap, which, however unecessary for a Servant, was still nice.

He did not, however, expect the newest addition to Chaldea’s pirate crew to be laying on his bed as if waiting to be painted like a french gal.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m a Servant, I just got into Spirit Form and phased through the door.”

“That’s not what I asked!” Robin replied, his annoyance showing itself as his voice raised. Sighing, he asked again. “Why are you following me around? Is this supposed to be some kind of prank?”

“Not at all! Dear Robin, I just happen to be courting you!”

“... Seriously?”

“Yes!” Bartholomew enthusiastically replied, not letting go of either the pose, his charm, or his unique smile. “You happen to be precisely my type, I’ll have you know.”

“What about the time you were hitting on Anastasia that other day. Kadoc punched you in the face for that.”

“Maybe so! But, I assure you, my interests lie not ONLY in women. Both sexes interest me a fair amount.” He explained, before adding. “Besides, suffice to say I’ve heard the whispers and stories about your prowess as a lover. So, what do you say, protector of Sherwood? Would you take this pirate on a pleasure ride?”

At last, Robin’s expression turned from annoyance into a devious smirk. “Alright then.” Stepping forward, he closed the door, and let his cape fall to the floor while he approached the Rider. “It has been a while since I got a load off, so I’ll make use of you alright. Just try to keep up, pirate.”

“Please. Don’t treat me as if this is my first experience with a m-” Bart didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Robin’s lips and tongue exploring his own, alongside the thief’s hand just starting to go down his pants, was enough to take his breath away.

* * *

Although remembering the sounds Robin got out of him made Bartholomew show an uncharacteristically maiden-like blush, he still raised his glass and proudly finished the story by announcing. “We are dating now.”

And much cheering ensued from the other pirates on Chaldea.


End file.
